Masocist's Taeyong
by markinmyheart
Summary: Jaehyun hampir gila setelah pertengkarannya dengan Taeyong. Taeyong yang tiba-tiba menghilang dan tak pernah memunculkan batang hidungnya di depan pemuda Jung itu membuat Jaehyun khawatir. Bahkan Taeyong meninggalkannya setelah Jaehyun mengetahui luka besar di bahu Taeyong. "Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Taeyong-ssi?" –Jaehyun. AU! Jaeyong. Johnsol. Yuten. Oneshot. Alur cepat.


**Masocist's Taeyong**

 **—Story between Taeyong & his pain—**

 **Main pair : Jaehyun x Taeyong/ Jaeyong.**

 **Main side : Johnny, Yuta, Hansol.**

 **AU! NCT © SM ENTERTAIMENT. Typo(s). Friendship. School Life. Hurt. Comfort.**

 **Story © adorabletaeyong.**

* * *

Jung Jaehyun, seorang pemuda dengan perawakan gagah. Memiliki wajah tampan, berkarisma, dan memesona.

Dia bukan pemuda yang arogan, yang akan menendang siapa pun yang menghalangi langkahnya. Seorang yang rendah hati, bersedia berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang panjang dengan siapa saja. Membantu teman meski ia tidak mengenalnya. Akrab dengan guru-gurunya pula.

Jaehyun juga ramah. Pemuda itu kerap menebar senyum ke setiap siswa yang dilewatinya. Masuk tim inti basket sekolah yang baru-baru ini menyabet piala penghargaan setelah memenangkan salah satu pertandingan bergengsi di Seoul.

Bukan hanya berprestasi di bidang atletik. Bahkan pemuda Jung itu juga baru saja memenangkan sederet olimpiade sains yang kemudian mengirimnya untuk beberapa hari seminar di California.

Jaehyun termasuk sosok yang terkenal di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Dan eksistensinya semakin meningkat dengan prestasi-prestasi yang diraihnya. Singkatnya, mana ada seorang yang tak mengenal Jung Jaehyun?

Hampir setiap siswa/siswi di sekolahnya mendamba Jaehyun. Bukan hanya sebagai _crush_ tentunya. Saking sempurnanya Jaehyun, setiap orang menginginkan Jaehyun sebagai kekasihnya.

Hampir semua orang yang mengetahui dan mengenal sosok Jung Jaehyun memang tak bisa mengendalikan diri untuk tidak mengaguminya. Saat Jaehyun turun dari _maserati_ -nya seluruh siswa langsung bersorak. Suasana sekolah mendadak menjadi riuh. Bahkan sekarang saat Jaehyun pergi ke kantin pun banyak orang yang mengikutinya di belakang.

"Errrr apa mereka akan membuntutimu terus, Jay?" Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya Yuta menoleh saat orang-orang yang mengikuti mereka semakin bertambah banyak.

"Kau seperti tak tahu saja Yuta, Jung yang satu ini kan memang artis sekolah," cibir Johnny. Mereka mulai mencari bangku yang kosong karena sepertinya Johnny sudah tidak sabar untuk memakan bekal yang Hansol bawakan untuknya.

"Jjajangmyeon, huh?" Yuta menggoda Johnny saat namja bertubuh jangkung itu membuka bekal makanannya.

"Biar saja, Hansolku itu memang pengertian. Dia tahu kalau nafsu makanku itu besar hahaha."

"Errr," Yuta memutar bola matamu. "Tenku juga tidak kalah pengertian. Dia membawakan Dakkochi untukku." Namja Jepang itu mengeluarkan bekal makanannya.

"Halah, Dakkochi tidak akan cukup untuk mengenyangkan perut Yuta." Johnny tertawa.

"Perutku kan bukan perut karet sepertimu, John!" Yuta mendelik.

Jaehyun menggelengkan kepala. Pertengkaran seperti ini memang terlalu sering terjadi diantara mereka, bahkan hampir setiap hari terjadi. Keduanya akan sama-sama meributkan tentang bekal siapa yang paling baik. Dan diantara Johnny maupun Yuta tidak akan ada yang mau mengalah.

Mungkin ini juga yang membuat posisi Jaehyun benar-benar menjadi pusat idola di sekolah. Ya meskipun ia juga di kelilingi namja tampan seperti Yuta dan Johnny, tetap saja ia yang menjadi fokus utamanya. Terlebih sejak Johnny dan Hansol mendeklarasikan hubungan mereka di depan umum dua tahun lalu, disusul dengan Yuta dan Ten. Rasanya fans fanatik Jaehyun semakin bertambah banyak setelah fans-fans Johnny dan Yuta pindah haluan karena sakit hati!

Oke, berhenti membicarakan kedua namja yang masih sibuk bertengkar itu. Jaehyun memfokuskan dirinya pada buku menu. Ia bingung mau makan apa. Sebenarnya ia pun sedang tidak lapar, tapi karena dipaksa oleh kedua sahabatnya itu ya sudah Jaehyun mau ke kantin.

"Jaehyun kau mau kemana?" Yuta—yang semula memelototi Johnny—mengalihkan atensinya pada Jaehyun yang beranjak.

"Ke kelas."

"Loh kau tidak makan Jay?" Kini giliran Johnny yang menoleh. Bertanya dengan mulut sibuk mengunyah Jjajangmyeon yang memenuhi mulutnya.

Jaehyun menggeleng. "Aku tidak lapar."

* * *

Jaehyun menyusuri koridor sekolah yang kebetulan sepi, atau memang selalu sepi karena sekarang ia sedang menyusuri bagian paling belakang sekolahan.

Pemuda Jung itu tak tahu apa yang membuat kakinya melangkah ke tempat yang sepi seperti ini. Untuk apa pula? Biasanya ia langsung ke kelas kok setelah makan siang di kantin.

Dengan gontai pula Jaehyun terus melangkah. Sembari mengunyah permen karet di mulutnya.

"Argh…"

Jaehyun menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara yang aneh. Suara orang merintih. Apa Jaehyun salah dengar?

"Argh…"

Suara itu kembali terdengar. Sangat tidak mungkin jika Jaehyun salah dengar.

"Sshhh…"

Entah mengapa Jaehyun mendadak menjadi cemas. Berjalan sendirian menyusuri bagian paling belakang sekolah yang sangat sepi sepertinya memang bukan hal yang bagus. Setelah mendengar rintihan, Jaehyun mendengar suara ber-sshh. Jangan-jangan itu suara hantu sekolah yang merasa terusik?

Baru saja Jaehyun hendak berlari untuk melarikan diri saat mendadak ujung matanya menangkap seseorang. Sosok yang duduk di rumput kering di taman belakang sekolah. Sisa lahan di sekolah yang sengaja tidak di bangun atau dibuat taman.

Wajah Jaehyun sudah pucat pasi. Jangan-jangan sosok itu benar-benar hantu yang merasa terusik tadi? Jaehyun tahu ini konyol. Argh, salahkan saja Johnny yang rutin mencekoki Jaehyun film-film horor saat main ke apartemennya!

Tapi ini aneh, biasanya orang-orang akan refleks melarikan diri atau berteriak saat melihat—sosok yang mereka kira—hantu. Bukannya malah terpekur dengan keadaan berdiri tak berkutik seperti ini. Jaehyun malah terpaku memandangi sosok yang berdiri membelakanginya itu.

Dan sekali lagi Jaehyun merasa konyol. Jika ia menganggap sosok yang berada beberapa meter di depannya itu adalah hantu, lantas kenapa ia malah mendekati sosok itu? Kakinya tidak bisa berhenti untuk tidak melangkah mendekati sosok aneh itu.

Jaehyun benar-benar penasaran sampai ia tidak bisa lagi menggunakan logikanya. Jaehyun semakin mendekati sosok yang duduk membelakanginya itu, bahkan nyaris menepuk pundaknya sebelum sosok itu menoleh dan menyadari keberadaan Jaehyun.

"Siapa kau?"

Jaehyun terperangah. Matanya mungkin sudah membulat dengan sempurna saat mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari sosok di depannya. Ternyata adalah seorang namja berwajah anime yang… aduh Jaehyun menyesal sudah mengiranya sebagai hantu.

"K—kau tidak mengenalku?"

Bukan jawaban yang Jaehyun dapatkan saat pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibirnya, melainkan sebuah tatapan tajam. "Aku tidak mengenalmu."

Jaehyun menganga. Mana mungkin namja di hadapannya ini tidak mengenalnya? Jaehyun terkenal di seluruh penjuru sekolah kan? Tidak mungkin namja ini tidak mengenalnya.

"Haha, kau pasti berbohong." Jaehyun tertawa keki.

"Aku tidak berbohong."

Jaehyun berhenti tertawa saat mulai menyadari jika ada yang tidak beres dengan namja di hadapannya. Bukan hanya dari tatapannya yang tajam, tapi juga dari bagaimana cara namja itu menjawab semua pertanyaannya hanya dengan mengulang ucapannya dan menggantinya dengan kata ganti orang kau menjadi aku.

Lee Taeyong.

Jaehyun mengeja _name tag_ namja di hadapannya, kemudian menatapnya lekat-lekat. Jaehyun yakin sekali jika namja itu bukan siswa baru di sekolahnya. Juga bukan adik kelas angkatannya. Jaehyun yakin jika namja bernama Lee Taeyong itu teman seangkatannya melihat badge yang mereka gunakan pun sama. Tapi yang jadi pertanyaan kenapa wajah Taeyong tampak begitu asing menurut Jaehyun? Masak iya Jaehyun belum pernah bertemu barang sekalipun dengan teman seangkatannya dari awal masa orientasi sekolah sampai akhir tahun kelulusan seperti ini?

"Huuuuuhhhh." Tanpa sadar Jaehyun sampai menghela napas setelah sibuk berargumen dan bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Rasanya canggung sekali saat Taeyong menatapnya dengan tatapan seakan ingin melubangi punggungnya.

"Em, aku Jung Jaehyun." Jaehyun tidak suka dengan suasana yang canggung seperti ini, apalagi selama ini ia selalu di kelilingi oleh sikap-sikap hangat teman-temannya. "Apa? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

Jaehyun benar-benar tidak mengerti. Apa kesalahannya? Ia hanya mengulurkan tangan untuk perkenalan awal mereka. Kenapa Taeyong terus saja menghadiahinya tatapan tajam itu.

"Aku tidak perlu tahu namamu," ujar Taeyong ketus.

Jaehyun mencebik. "Huh," biasanya kan tidak pernah ada yang menolak pesonanya. Bahkan banyak orang yang mengantri, membuntutinya hanya agar mendapat setidaknya sapaan dari seorang Jung Jaehyun. "sombong sekali sih," gerutu Jaehyun.

"Aku tidak peduli apa pendapatmu tentangku Jaehyun," desis Taeyong dingin sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Jaehyun yang termangu.

Apa tadi? Namja itu memanggil Jaehyun? Wow, namja dingin itu mengetahui namanya ternyata.

Jaehyun menyeringai saat ia mendapatkan ide untuk apa yang akan ia lakukan berikutnya.

* * *

"Hansol membawakanmu apa, John?" tanya Yuta.

"Kimchi Jjigae, huh. Aduh hyung kesayanganku itu benar-benar mempedulikanku ternyata." Ada sebersit perasaan haru sekaligus kesal dari nada bicara Johnny.

Yuta tertawa. "Sudah kubilangkan, John. Makanan seperti itu sangat tidak cocok untuk di makan saat istirahat sekolah seperti ini."

Johnny hanya mendengus.

"Hai, Jaehyun kau mau kemana?" Yuta melambaikan tangannya ke arah Jaehyun yang hendak keluar dari kelas mereka.

"Jalan-jalan keluar sebentar. Kenapa?" Bukan Jaehyun namanya jika ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan orang lain dengan pertanyaan.

"Tidak makan, Jay?"

Jaehyun menggeleng. "Aku sudah sarapan di rumah tadi. Kau bawa apa Yuta?" Jaehyun tampaknya tertarik dengan bekal makanan Yuta.

"Tangsuyuk buatan Ten hehe. Kau mau?" Yuta menyodorkan bekal makanannya ke arah Jaehyun.

Jaehyun mengangguk. "Em, Yuta…" pemuda Jung itu mendadak menyeringai. "boleh minta dua tusuk tidak?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Tumben, Jay. Biasanya kau selalu menolak makanan dari kami." Johnny menyela adegan _aegyo_ antara Jaehyun pada Yuta.

"Biarkan saja, John. Kau ini menganggu saja." Yuta tau seharusnya ia tidak mengomel seperti ini. Namja itu memberikan dua tusuk Tangsuyuk ke Jaehyun.

"Thanks Yuta!" ujar Jaehyun. Yuta terkekeh menatap kepergian Jaehyun yang melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka. Setelah itu mulai memakan Tangsuyuk-nya.

* * *

"Sudah kuduga kau ada di sini."

Taeyong menoleh saat mendadak Jaehyun duduk di rumput kering di sebelahnya. Namja bersurai coklat itu menghela napas. Sebenarnya ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya Jaehyun mengusik waktu tenangnya di tempat ini sejak pertemuan pertama mereka beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kau lagi," Taeyong mengendikkan bahunya tak acuh, kemudian menekuk kakinya yang semula lurus. "untuk apa kau di sini?"

Jaehyun terkekeh. Tahu jika pertanyaan itu akan keluar dari bibir Taeyong. Ia tidak menjawabnya. Setengah menahan tawa ia menyodorkan Tangsuyuk di genggamannya.

"Tangsuyuk?" Taeyong mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Yeah."

Taeyong ragu untuk menerima Tangsuyuk dari tangan Jaehyun, tapi setelah Jaehyun memaksanya akhirnya pemuda itu mau juga.

"Kau anak kelas tiga kan?" tanya Jaehyun saat mulutnya penuh dengan potongan Tangsuyuk.

"Hah?" Taeyong mengerjap, tak begitu mengerti maksud pertanyaan Jaehyun.

"Maksudku kau ini seangkatan denganku kan? Lalu kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu ya? Aneh… hampir tiga tahun kan kita satu sekolah, tapi jangankan mengenal. Aku baru melihatmu seminggu yang lalu," ujar Jaehyun.

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku sedikit terkejut saat kau bilang tidak mengenalku. Apa benar begitu? Rasanya benar-benar aneh saat semua orang mengejar-ngejarku, tapi disini seorang namja malah acuh tak acuh saat aku berada di hadapannya," lanjut Jaehyun.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" Jaehyun menyentuh bahu Taeyong yang terdiam.

"Ahh…"

Jaehyun terkejut saat mendengar rintihan Taeyong, padahal ia hanya menyentuh bahu pemuda itu pelan bukan meremas atau melakukan kekerasan padanya.

"Menjauh dariku, Jaehyun!"

Jaehyun tersentak saat mendadak Taeyong mendorong bahu Jaehyun yang tanpa sadar mendekat karena khawatir pada Taeyong.

"Kau ini kenapa, Taeyong-ssi?"

"MENJAUH DARIKU JUNG! KENAPA KAU SELALU MENGUSIKKU? AKU INGIN SENDIRI!" teriak Taeyong menarik kerah seragam Jaehyun sebelum akhirnya berlari pergi.

Jaehyun melotot mendapati sesuatu yang aneh di kerah seragam Taeyong. Noda merah. Darah, ya itu darah. Jaehyun sekilas dapat melihat sebuah luka besar panjang di daerah bahu sampai ke bawah leher Taeyong. Hanya sekilas sebelum Taeyong benar-benar berlari pergi.

Jaehyun terpekur menatap punggung Taeyong yang semakin menjauh. Dalam hatinya bertanya-tanya. Apa yang telah terjadi pada Taeyong?

* * *

Sudah seminggu semenjak kejadian di taman belakang sekolah, Jaehyun sudah tak pernah lagi melihat Taeyong. Banyak hal yang tak Jaehyun mengerti akan sikap Taeyong kepadanya. Apa pemuda itu memang selalu bersikap seperti itu pada semua orang? Tapi apa alasannya? Tidak mungkin Taeyong bersikap seperti itu tanpa alasan.

"Jaehyun Jung?!"

' _BRAKK'_

Jaehyun sebelumnya sedang bertopang dagu sembari menatap langit siang yang berawan. Setidaknya itu sebelum Kyungsoo datang dan menggebrak mejanya membuat Jaehyun terkejut.

"Ssaem hehe." Jaehyun bersungut kesakitan saat mendadak topang dagunya di tarik oleh Kyungsoo. Siswa-siswi di kelas bersorak. Salahkan saja wajah polos Jaehyun yang sedang meringis kesakitan seperti itu malah semakin bertambah menawan.

"Kau ini ada apa Jaehyun? Tidak biasanya kau melamun di jam pelajaranku. Kau ini salah satu murid berprestasi di sekolah ini," ujar Kyungsoo.

Jaehyun meringis. Benar juga, untuk apa ia melamun begini. Jaehyun biasanya adalah siswa yang selalu memperhatikan pelajaran atau menjadi satu-satunya siswa yang memperhatikan guru yang tengah mengajar saat siswa-siswi yang lain berbincang dan sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

Sepertinya urusan tentang namja bernama Lee Taeyong tidak akan menjadi sesederhana itu. Ini kali pertama Jaehyun melamun saat jam pelajaran. Sebuah rekor untuk Lee Taeyong yang berhasil mengusik fokus Jung Jaehyun seperti ini.

"Arghh…" Jaehyun menghela napas gusar.

* * *

"Kau kenapa, Jaehyun?" Jaehyun menoleh saat merasa ada yang menepuk bahunya. "Tidak biasanya kau melamun saat jam pelajaran. Sampai ditegur Kyungsoo-ssaem pula."

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di lapangan basket sekolah. Jadwal latihan rutin tim inti basket sekolah mereka. Johnny duduk di sampingnya menyodorkan sekaleng minuman dingin ke Jaehyun sembari mengusak rambutnya yang berkeringat.

"Pasti ada yang mengganjal perasaanmu ya, Jay?" tanya Johnny.

Jaehyun mengangguk. Sekali lagi Jaehyun kembali mengingat tatapan terluka Taeyong kepadanya. "Aku mengkhawatirkan Taeyong-ssi," ujar Jaehyun lirih.

"Taeyong? Taeyong siapa?" Yuta yang berlari ke arah Johnny dan Jaehyun setelah selesai berbicara dengan pelatih basket mereka.

"Lee Taeyong. Kau tidak mengenalnya ya? Dia itu seangkatan dengan kita," jawab Jaehyun.

Yuta menatap Jaehyun tak mengerti. "Tidak ada namja bernama Lee Taeyong di sekolah ini, Jay. Apalagi yang seangkatan dengan kita."

Jaehyun tertawa sambil membuka kaleng minuman dingin di genggamannya. "Hahaha, kau tidak tau saja. Awalnya aku pun begitu, tapi sejak hari itu. Saat aku mengetahui jika ada sosok aneh sepertinya. Aku baru tahu jika di sekolah ini ada namja bernama Lee Taeyong."

"Jung, sepertinya kau berhalusinasi." Johnny menghentikan kegiatan mengusak rambutnya dan memandang Jaehyun khawatir.

Jaehyun menyergah. Mana mungkin ia berhalusinasi, ya walau awalnya Jaehyun juga mengira bahwa Taeyong itu hantu, tapi setelah mendekatinya, berbincang dengan Taeyong walau dijawab dengan jawaban-jawaban yang aneh, tatapannya yang tajam. Itu membuktikan jika Taeyong itu benar-benar hidup. Bahkan Jaehyun juga ingat jelas kaki mungil Taeyong yang berlari menjauhinya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Tidak, John. Aku tidak berhalusinasi!" Jaehyun tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Tapi tidak ada murid yang bernama Lee Taeyong di sini, Jay. Mustahil ada jika kita tidak mengetahui namanya. Bahkan orangnya pun aku tidak tahu yang mana," ujar Johnny.

"Ah, sudahlah!" Jaehyun beranjak dari lapangan basket itu setelah menarik tasnya ke punggung. Bahkan ini untuk yang pertama kalinya Jaehyun merasa tak berminat pada olahraga yang sangat digemarinya itu.

* * *

Jaehyun kesal. Kenapa tidak ada yang mempercayainya jika ada namja bernama Lee Taeyong di sekolah ini. Jaehyun sudah menanyakan pada hampir setiap siswa di sekolah, tapi jawabannya selalu sama.

' _Tidak ada murid bernama Lee Taeyong di sekolah ini, Jaehyun."_

Jaehyun bisa memahami jika pemuda Lee itu bukanlah siswa yang terkenal di sekolah. Tidak sepertinya yang semua akan tahu meski orang-orang menyebut berbagai macam panggilan seperti Jaehyun, Jay, Woojae atau apalah itu. Tapi ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Apa tidak ada seorang pun yang mengenal pemuda Lee itu?

Jaehyun frustrasi. Sebenarnya opsi lain yang bisa membuatnya bertemu dengan pemuda Lee itu lewat teman-teman sekelasnya, tapi lagi-lagi sangat disayangkan karena Jaehyun lupa menanyakan kelas berapa pemuda Lee itu. Sungguh benar-benar disayangkan.

Oh, atau bertanya pada guru-guru saja? Mungkin mereka tahu data pribadi tentang Lee Taeyong. Ya! Benar-benar ide yang bagus.

Jaehyun yang sedang duduk termenung di perpustakaan sendiri—jangan tanyakan kemana Johnny dan Yuta, mereka sedang di kelas dan memakan bekal dari pacar masing-masing—mendadak beranjak dan lari menuju ke ruang guru. Sungguh, Jaehyun ingin mengakhiri segala perasaan yang mengganjal di hatinya karena tidak bertemu dengan Taeyong. Setidaknya untuk kali ini saja Jaehyun ingin kembali bertemu dengan Lee Taeyong.

Dengan langkah seribunya Jaehyun pergi ke ruang guru. Jalan dengan cepat, setengah berlari, hingga akhirnya benar-benar lari menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sedang ramai di jam istirahat seperti ini membuat para fans Jaehyun berteriak karena namja kesayangan mereka penuh akan keringat.

' _GUBRAKK'_

Sungguh Jaehyun benar-benar namja yang ceroboh. Saking semangat akan ide luar biasa yang muncul di otaknya membuat Jaehyun hampir gila. Lihat sekarang pemuda itu yang menabrak salah satu ssaem-nya yang baru saja keluar dari ruang guru. Menghamburkan berkas-berkas yang dibawanya, sementara Jaehyun sendiri sudah tersungkur dengan ekspresi meringis kesakitan.

"Aduuhh…" Jaehyun bersungut pelan.

"JUNG JAEHYUN!" pekik pria berkacamata—gurunya—yang sudah siap _muntab_ karena berkas-berkas soalnya berceceran di lantai.

Jaehyun mendongak. Menatap guru di hadapannya dengan ekspresi aneh. "Kyungsoo-ssaem hehe."

* * *

"Kau ini kenapa Jaehyun?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Jaehyun yang menunduk. Kyungsoo menyodorkan sekaleng minuman dingin pada Jaehyun. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di kantin. Kantin masih cukup ramai karena bel masuk masih akan berdering beberapa menit lagi.

"Em, ssaem…" Jaehyun mendongak. Sebenarnya ia ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"Ada apa Jaehyun? Kau tidak pernah seperti ini. Aku yakin sekali ada sesuatu yang menganggumu," ujar Kyungsoo yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari Jaehyun.

Kyungsoo menatap salah satu murid kesayangannya itu iba. "Ada apa?"

Jaehyun mencengkram ujung seragamnya. "Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan pada Kyungsoo-ssaem." Tanpa sadar Jaehyun sudah menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

Kyungsoo menautkan sebelah alisnya. "Tanyakan saja, Jaehyun."

"Taeyong-ssi itu kelas berapa ssaem? Kemarin aku bertemu dengannya, tapi aku lupa menanyakan kelas namja itu hehe." Jaehyun terkekeh miris. "Kemarin saat bertemu dengannya, aku tidak sengaja memegang bahunya dan dia kesakitan," ucap Jaehyun. Lagi-lagi menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

"Ta—Taeyong?" Kyungsoo menunjukkan ekspresi terkejutnya.

Jaehyun mengangguk. "Iya, ssaem jangan menatapku seperti ini. Aneh memang aku tidak mengetahui kelas Taeyong-ssi yang bahkan hampir tiga tahun aku satu sekolah dengannya." Pemuda Jung itu menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Tunggu, tunggu sebentar Jaehyun!" Kyungsoo menyela ucapan Jaehyun. "Aku tidak mengerti ucapanmu."

"Aku bertemu dengan Kyungsoo-ssaem memang ingin menanyakan ini. Tentang Taeyong-ssi. Apa ssaem bisa beri tahu kelasnya? Setelah bertemu dengan Taeyong-ssi aku tidak akan bertanya apa pun lagi pada ssaem." Jaehyun menatap Kyungsoo penuh permohonan.

"Uhuk!" Kyungsoo tersedak salivanya sendiri. "Berhenti mengatakan omong kosong, Jaehyun. Kau ini anak yang cerdas, kenapa bicara seperti ini?!" mendadak Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang aneh, ekspresi marah mungkin?

"A—apa salahku ssaem?" tanya Jaehyun tak mengerti.

"Kau mengatakan yang tidak-tidak!"

"Aku hanya bertanya dimana kelas Taeyong-ssi. Apa salahnya?"

"Jaehyun, berhentilah berbicara omong kosong!" teriak Kyungsoo. Ia tak peduli dengan tatapan siswa-siswi yang menatap perdebatan mereka ini, tapi bagi Kyungsoo Jaehyun benar-benar sudah tidak waras.

"Ssaem tolong jawab pertanyaanku dulu nanti aku tidak akan mengangg—"

' _Tengg'_

Bel masuk berbunyi. Siswa-siswi buru-buru beranjak dari kantin tidak mau melihat perdebatan guru dan murid itu. Sebenarnya mereka masih tertarik melihat wajah tampan Jaehyun, tapi tatapan Kyungsoo yang mematikan membuat mereka menahan diri.

"Maaf, Jaehyun. Aku harus pergi karena masih ada kelas yang harus kuisi pelajaran." Kyungsoo buru-buru pergi dari hadapan Jaehyun setelah mendengar bel berbunyi. Bahkan Jaehyun belum menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Jaehyun mendesah pelan. Terduduk di bangku kantin sembari meremas kaleng minuman kosongnya. Sebenarnya apa yang salah?

* * *

Yuta menyiku lengan Johnny saat melihat Jaehyun yang termenung lagi saat jam pelajaran. Sebenarnya mereka berdua iba melihat Jaehyun yang selama beberapa minggu ini berubah, tapi mereka benar-benar tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Benar-benar tidak ada namja bernama Lee Taeyong di sekolah itu.

"Sebenarnya Lee Taeyong itu siapa sih, John?" tanya Yuta setengah berbisik pada Johnny yang sedang sibuk menyalin catatan di papan tulis.

Johnny mengendikkan bahu. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku heran pada Jaehyun yang begitu keras kepala menganggap ada namja bernama Lee Taeyong di sekolah ini. Nyatanya kan tidak ada, apalagi yang seangkatan dengan kita."

"Aku mulai khawatir padanya, John. Jaehyun dari hari ke hari semakin mengkhawatirkan. Kau tahu, katanya lusa kemarin Jaehyun bertengkar dengan Kyungsoo-ssaem di kantin karena menanyakan tentang Taeyong," bisik Yuta lagi.

"Iya, aku juga tahu, tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi. Kau kan tahu Jaehyun itu benar-benar kepala batu." Johnny sesekali menoleh ke arah Jaehyun yang tak berkutik barang sedikit pun, itu membuat namja jangkung itu diam-diam menghela napas. Khawatir.

* * *

"Jaehyun, ayo kita ke kantin!" teriak Yuta menghampiri Jaehyun. Hari ini Ten tidak membawakan bekal untuk Yuta karena namja Thailand itu sedang pulang kampung untuk beberapa hari huhu. Katanya sih, kakek Ten yang di Thailand sedang sakit.

"Aku tidak pergi ke kantin, Yuta." Jaehyun melepaskan tangan Yuta yang menyentuh bahunya.

"Loh, bukannya kau selalu rutin ke kantin ya meskipun aku dan Johnny makan bekal kami di kelas?" tanya Yuta.

Jaehyun menggeleng. "Tidak. Selama ini aku selalu menunggu Taeyong-ssi."

Jawaban Jaehyun membuat Yuta benar-benar terdiam. Ini sudah hampir sebulan berlalu, tapi Jaehyun masih saja memikirkan Taeyong?

"Selama ini kau tidak ke kantin, Jay?"

Johnny yang semula sibuk dengan bekal makanan berisi Bulgoginya beranjak. Perbincangan tentang Taeyong yang keluar dari mulut Jaehyun selalu terlihat menarik, tapi juga mengkhawatirkan.

"Tidak. Selama ini aku menunggu Taeyong-ssi di belakang gedung sekolah, tapi Taeyong-ssi tak pernah datang. Aku benar-benar khawatir padanya, sejak pertengkaran kami waktu itu aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi," ujar Jaehyun.

Yuta dan Johnny terdiam. Jaehyun bilang jika ia khawatir pada pemuda Lee itu, padahal di sini Jaehyunlah yang keadaannya mengkhawatirkan.

"Aku benar-benar khawatir pada Taeyong-ssi. Aku ingin menghampirinya, menanyakan kabarnya, tapi tidak bisa. Jangankan tahu alamat rumahnya, aku bahkan tidak tahu ia kelas berapa." Jaehyun menundukkan kepala. "Aku sedih, setiap kali aku bertanya tentang Taeyong-ssi kenapa tidak pernah ada yang menjawab. Kenapa mereka selalu menatapku aneh lalu berteriak seperti aku ini orang gila?! Apa salahku? Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan Taeyong-ssi sekarang."

"J-jaehyun—" Yuta menyentuh bahu Jaehyun pelan, tapi langsung ditepisnya.

"Kenapa kalian peduli padaku? Bukannya kalian sama saja menganggapku aneh? Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan Taeyong-ssi. Terakhir kali kami bertemu, aku menyentuh bahunya dan dia merintih kesakitan. Saat aku mendekatinya, ia malah mendorong bahuku dan menyuruhku pergi. Ia meninggalkanku setelah aku tahu ada bekas luka di bahunya, itu benar-benar aneh. Dan itu membuatku semakin khawatir padanya!"

Jaehyun terisak. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi jika ia akan dipandang menjijikkan. Selama sebulan terakhir ini Jaehyun selalu bertingkah sesukanya. Tidak pernah makan dengan benar. Berbicara seadanya. Tatapannya kosong. Saat berbicara pun Jaehyun selalu menyebut nama Taeyong. Bergumam menanyakan kabar Taeyong. Jaehyun gila karena pemuda Jung itu begitu mengkhawatirkan keadaan Taeyong.

"Jaehyun, kendalikan dirimu!"

Isak tangis Jaehyun malah semakin keras saat Johnny berkata seperti itu. Kenapa rasanya sesak sekali saat ia menahan rasa rindu dan kekhawatiran seperti ini. Ia tahu jika dirinya dan Taeyong memang belum cukup dekat. Belum lama kenal malah, tapi Jaehyun merasa ada sesuatu yang terikat. Jaehyun merasa sakit setiap kali orang-orang tak acuh, tak pernah menjawab pertanyaannya mengenai dimana Lee Taeyong dan bagaimana ia sekarang. Itu benar-benar menyakitkan.

"JAEHYUN, KENDALIKAN DIRIMU!" teriak Johnny lagi. Ia membutuhkan cukup banyak kesabaran untuk menghadapi Jaehyun yang seperti ini.

"APA PEDULIMU HAH?!" Jaehyun balas berteriak. Bahkan dalam situasi seperti ini. Jaehyun sudah pusing, kenapa Johnny melarangnya menangis? Johnny memang tak mengerti perasaan Jaehyun.

"KAU BILANG AKU TIDAK PEDULI? SINI AKU BERITAHU BAGAIMANA AKU SANGAT PEDULI PADAMU JAEHYUN!"

Johnny menarik lengan Jaehyun paksa keluar dari kelas. Diikuti dengan Yuta yang menatap keduanya cemas. Yuta segera meraih tasnya, tas Johnny dan juga tas Jaehyun. Sepertinya mereka akan membolos. Mereka harus menyelesaikan masalah ini sekarang juga.

"KAU MAU MEMBAWAKU KEMANA BODOH?!" Jaehyun berteriak saat Johnny memaksanya masuk ke dalam mobil. Diiringi Johnny dan Yuta yang masuk ke dalamnya.

* * *

Jaehyun tak mengerti mengapa Johnny membawanya ke kampus ini. Jaehyun tahu ini kampusnya Hansol kekasihnya Johnny, tapi jelas-jelas Hansol tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan masalahnya dan juga tentang Taeyong!

"Kenapa kau malah membawaku kesini, Argh!" Jaehyun mengacak rambutnya frustrasi.

"Diam, Jay." Johnny tidak biasanya seperti ini. Sosok itu memiliki humor yang tinggi yang mampu membuat siapapun tertawa karena ulahnya, tapi sosok Jaehyun di hadapannya ini benar-benar menguji kesabarannya.

Johnny seperti ini juga karena khawatir pada sikap Jaehyun.

Tak sampai setengah jam mereka menunggu di pelataran gedung kampus Hansol. Namja bertubuh tak kalah tinggi dari Johnny itu menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"John, tumben kalian kemari?" Hansol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Saat ia menoleh, namja bersurai coklat itu kaget dengan mata Jaehyun yang sembab. "Kau baik-baik saja Jaehyun?"

Jaehyun tidak menjawab. Ia enggan mengangguk maupun menggeleng.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian? Kalian jarang ke sini. Jangan-jangan ada masalah?" Hansol, mahasiswa hukum itu menatap kekasih dan kedua temannya penuh selidik.

"Memang ada masalah, hyung." Kini tatapan Hansol beralih ke arah Yuta yang sedari tadi terus terdiam.

"Masalah apa?" Tatapan tajam yang semula Hansol lemparkan berubah menjadi tatapan penuh kekhawatiran. Hansol menatap ke arah Johnny dan Yuta yang melempar pandangan mereka ke arah Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun kau ada masalah?" tanya Hansol pada Jaehyun.

Johnny menarik lengan Hansol, beranjak dari Jaehyun dan Yuta untuk mendapat waktu berbicara.

Johnny menceritakan segalanya pada Hansol. Dan dalam sekejap ekspresi namja itu berubah total.

"Kau bertemu dengan Taeyong, Jay?" Hansol menatap Jaehyun tak percaya. Sama seperti Jaehyun yang menatap Hansol heran.

"Hyung kenal dengan Taeyong-ssi?" tanya Jaehyun mulai mendongakkan kepala.

"Lee Taeyong?" Hansol menunjukkan sebuah foto di ponselnya yang menunjukkan dirinya dan seorang pemuda berwajah anime saling berangkulan.

Jaehyun mengangguk mantap. "Benar. Itu Taeyong-ssi. Hyung kenal dengannya? Hyung tau dimana Taeyong-ssi sekarang? Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" Jaehyun langsung memburu Hansol dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

Ekspresi Hansol berubah. Mendadak tangisnya pecah dan mendekap Jaehyun. Sungguh jika saja suasananya berbeda pastilah Johnny sudah menonjok Jaehyun karena kekasihnya itu malah memeluk Jaehyun yang menangis.

"Hyung kenapa menangis?" Jaehyun menatap Hansol tak mengerti.

Hansol mengusap air matanya. "Kapaan… kapan kau bertemu Taeyongie?" tanya Hansol. Suaranya benar-benar bergetar karena menahan tangis.

"Sebulan yang lalu di belakang gedung belakang sekolah, hyung. Apa Taeyong-ssi baik-baik saja? Aku melihat ada luka di bahu Taeyong-ssi. Pasti sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi." Jaehyun menunjukkan ekspresi cemasnya.

Lagi-lagi Hansol mendekap Jaehyun. Sosok yang sudah seperti adik baginya. "Jaehyun, tidak mungkin kau bertemu dengan Taeyong… tidak mungkin Jaehyun." Hansol menggelengkan kepala. Isak tangisnya pecah sudah bisa terbendung lagi.

Jaehyun merenggangkan pelukan Hansol. "Kenapa hyung berkata seperti itu?" pemuda Jung itu menatap Hansol tajam.

"Taeyongie…" Hansol menggigit bibir bawahnya. "T—taeyong sudah mati, Jaehyun!"

' _PLAKK'_

"HEI, KENAPA KAU MENAMPAR HANSOL HYUNG?!" Johnny langsung melotot ke arah Jaehyun yang menampar kekasihnya.

"KENAPA HANSOL HYUNG MENGATAKAN KALAU TAEYONG-SSI SUDAH MATI?!" Jaehyun balas berteriak. Ia sudah lama tak bertemu dengan pemuda Lee itu. Sungguh ia merindukan Taeyong. Jaehyun memang melihat luka di bahu Taeyong, tapi tidak mungkin Lee Taeyong-nya mati!

"KENAPA KAU BERTERIAK SEPERTI ITU JAEHYUN!" Johnny benar-benar naik pitam. Habis sudah kesabarannya menghadapi sikap Jaehyun yang seperti ini.

"Sudah-sudah, John. Jangan marah dan saling berteriak seperti ini. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaan Jaehyun sekarang…" Hansol terisak. Memegangi pipinya yang sedikit bengkak sembari mengusap lengan Johnny menenangkan.

Hansol mendekati tubuh bergetar Jaehyun. "Jaehyun… Jaehyun dengarkan. Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu, tapi Lee Taeyong benar-benar sudah mati… Jaehyun."

"Tidak mungkin, hyung. Aku belum lama ini bertemu dengannya. Dia memang terluka, aku tahu bahunya terluka, tapi Taeyong-ssi tak mungkin mati!" Jaehyun menggeleng. Ia tidak ingin mendengar apa pun kata Hansol, baginya itu hanyalah bualan. Taeyong tak mungkin mati.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bertemu dengannya… Taeyong meninggal dua tahun yang lalu… Jaehyun…" Hansol menangis. Bagaimana cara meyakinkan pemuda keras kepala di hadapannya ini.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN PERCAYA. HYUNG HANYA MEMBUAL! HYUNG TIDAK PUNYA BUKTI KAN? HYUNG PASTI BERBOHONG!"

Jaehyun benar-benar kepala batu. Itulah yang membuat Hansol pun sampai habis kesabarannya. "TAEYONG SUDAH MATI, JAEHYUN! KAU INGIN BUKTI? AYO IKUT AKU!"

Lagi-lagi Jaehyun hanya bisa menurut saat Hansol menarik lengannya. Diikuti Johnny dan Yuta yang diam tak berkutik.

* * *

"Lee Taeyong. Kau pasti heran kan bagaimana aku bisa mengenalnya? Dia adalah teman seangkatanku. Namja itu sangat pendiam sekali, tidak banyak bicara dan sangat pemalu. Dia berwajah seperti anime kan? Lucu sekali ya. Sayang sekali wajah lucunya itu sering disalahgunakan. Dulu aku tidak dekat dengan Taeyong. Bahkan tidak ada seorang pun yang dekat dengannya di sekolah. Taeyong terlalu menutup pergaulan. Tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan siapa pun, tapi dia adalah murid yang pandai. Terkenal diantara guru-guru.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana awal kedekatanku dengannya. Saat aku sudah mengenalnya pun sikap pendiamnya juga tak kunjung hilang. Dan kau bilang bahwa Taeyong selalu merintih saat kau menyentuh bahunya? Itu benar, Jaehyun. Taeyong selalu merintih saat bahunya disentuh karena ada banyak luka di sana. Bukan hanya di bahunya saja. Taeyong akan kesakitan saat aku menarik lengannya. Taeyong akan merintih saat aku tak sengaja merangkulnya atau memeluknya. Taeyong kesakitan karena memang ada banyak luka di tubuhnya.

Taeyong itu korban kekerasan di keluarganya. Keluarganya yang retak semenjak kematian ibunya. Ayahnya seorang pemabuk akut yang sering memukulinya. Penderitaan Taeyong tidak hanya sampai di situ. Taeyong adalah namja yang lemah. Terlemah dari semua namja yang kukenal, tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka wajah lugu bak animenya dan sikap lemahnya disalahgunakan. Banyak sunbae yang melakukan penindasan pada Taeyong. Aku tidak tahu jika selama kami bersahabat, hidup Taeyong ternyata tak pernah aman. Taeyong tak pernah bercerita. Taeyong benar-benar menutup diri meski kami sudah bersahabat dan aku pun kesulitan mendapat kabar tentang Taeyong.

Tapi kupikir kejadiannya tidak separah itu, hikss… Jaehyun. Penindasan terparahnya adalah saat Taeyong… saat sunbae-sunbae itu hendak melecehkan Taeyong. Mereka memaksa Taeyong untuk melakukan tindakan… hiks hikss… aku tidak sanggup mengatakannya Jaehyun. Aku tahu Taeyong adalah namja yang memiliki tata krama yang baik.

Taeyong menolaknya. Berusaha keras untuk kabur, tapi sunbae-sunbae itu malah menghadiahinya dengan cercaan, olok-olokan, mereka menyeret Taeyong ke atap sekolah yang sepi. Mereka menarik, menjambak rambut Taeyong tanpa perasaan… hikss… dan mereka mendorong Taeyong dari atap sekolah saat Taeyong menolak untuk mereka sentuh. Lee Taeyong mati setelah jatuh dari ketinggian dengan tulang yang hampir remuk. Mayatnya ditemukan sehari setelah kejadian itu."

Rahang Jaehyun mengeras mendengar seluruh cerita Hansol. Napasnya memburu. Terlebih saat Hansol menceritakan bagian Taeyong selalu ditindas dan dilecehkan? Mata Jaehyun memanas. Siapa yang berani-beraninya melecehkan Taeyongie-nya?!

"Tunggu—tunggu dulu hyung, jadi Lee Taeyong itu teman seangkatanmu?" tanya Yuta yang berada di bangku belakang mobil.

Hansol mengangguk.

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin hyung? Hyung hanya dua tahun lebih tua dari kami dan saat kami menginjakkan kaki di sekolah itu tidak ada isu apa pun. Apalagi tentang kematian Lee Taeyong," ujar Yuta tak mengerti.

Hansol menghela napas. "Tentu saja, tidak mungkin pihak sekolah membiarkan isu itu menyebar luar dan membuat nama sekolah kita menjadi tercemar, Yuta."

"Apa guru-guru kita juga mengetahuinya, hyung?" kini giliran Johnny yang bertanya. Pemuda itu menatap Hansol yang sibuk dengan kemudinya.

Lagi-lagi Hansol mengangguk. "Tidak ada perubahan guru pengajar di sekolah kita selama lima tahun belakangan ini kan? Semua guru tahu tentang kematian Taeyong, bahkan kepala sekolah kita pun mengetahuinya."

"Itu artinya Kyungsoo-ssaem juga mengetahuinya?!" seluruh mata tertuju pada Jaehyun yang angkat bicara. Keadaanya benar-benar mengerikan dengan mata yang merah. Tangannya sedari tadi juga terus terkepal.

"Kyungsoo-ssaem pasti juga mengetahuinya."

"Itu alasannya kau berdebat dengannya di kantin, Jaehyun? Apa Kyungsoo-ssaem tidak mengatakan apa pun padamu setelahnya?" tanya Johnny.

Jaehyun menggeleng. "Sikap Kyungsoo-ssaem terlampau aneh, John. Aku tak tahu kenapa ia mendadak berteriak padaku saat aku menanyakan tentang Taeyong-ssi. Sekarang aku tahu apa alasannya." Jaehyun menundukkan kepala saat merasakan tangan Yuta menyentuh bahunya pelan. Berusaha menenangkannya. Suara Jaehyun kini juga terdengar semakin parau. Serak. Mungkin karena terlalu banyak menangis dan juga berteriak.

Mereka turun setelah mobil Hansol berhenti di salah satu pelataran bangunan terbuka. Jaehyun menelan ludahnya. Ia tahu tempat apa ini.

"Kau bilang padaku jika aku berbohong tentang kematian Lee Taeyong kan, Jay? Ya, aku berbohong… aku berharap semua yang aku katakan kepadamu tadi hanyalah bualan belaka, tapi tidak Jaehyun. Taeyong tetap pergi. Taeyong tidak akan kembali hanya karena aku mengatakan kebohongan kepadamu, Jaehyun."

Hansol menyentuh ujung kepala Jaehyun yang terlihat syok setelah mereka sampai di depan makam Taeyong. Sebuah salib bernamakan Lee Taeyong. Jaehyun ingin menyangkal semuanya, tapi kenyataan seakan menamparnya.

Jaehyun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis. Jaehyun langsung tersungkur di depan salib itu. Menangisi Lee Taeyongnya yang ternyata benar-benar sudah pergi.

Pemuda Jung itu meraung-raung. Ia tak tahu kenapa saat itu ia harus bertemu dengan Taeyong—atau arwah Taeyong lebih tepatnya.

Jaehyun tak mengerti bagaimana ia bisa jatuh hati pada pandang pertama pada pemuda berwajah anime itu.

Jaehyun pun tak mengerti apa yang membuatnya tertarik untuk menganggu Taeyong yang selalu mengusirnya.

Jaehyun tetap dan selalu menunggu Taeyong sejak pertengkaran mereka meski Taeyong tak pernah kembali.

Bahkan sekarang Jaehyun masih mengharapkan jika semua ini bukanlah kenyataannya. Siapa pun tolong bangunkan Jaehyun dari mimpi buruk ini! tapi tidak bisa. Jaehyun tidak bisa menyangkal apa pun yang sudah menjadi takdir.

Jaehyun tidak bisa bangun dari mimpi buruknya karena ia tak pernah tidur. Taeyong, apa ini yang namanya jatuh cinta beda dimensi?

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

Huahhhh aku beneran nggak tau ini nulis apaan hehe.

Cerita oneshot pertama aku yang buat dan acak adul yaallah -_- setting waktunya juga cepet banget. Ada yang aku lompat sehari, dua hari, seminggu, bahkan sebulan /lupakan saja/

Aku berasa enteng banget pas buat part awalnya, pas narasinya Jaehyun, berantemnya Yuta & Johnny, tapi semakin ke belakang jiwa _sado-maso_ -nya muncul. Yaallah suer ini plot twist banget buat aku sendiri karena awalnya aku buat ceritanya Taeyong nggak mati gini. Awalnya juga mau dibuat happy ending, tapi gakuadh jalan ceritanya huhu.

Ada yang berasa narasinya jadi semakin muter-muter nggak? Aku ya gini, kalo nulis selalu aja dibuat melankolis. Kalo deskripsiin sesuatu aja selalu muter-muter dulu, tapi semoga kalian puas ya.

Jujur aja ini juga fanfic refreshing aku setelah penat ngerjain soal UNBK yang yaallah jujur aja susah banget hm. Anggap aja aku lebay, tapi aku khawatir nilai UN-ku huaaaa ._.

Buat yang baca cerita ini. Makasih udah mampir dan ngeluangin waktu buat baca. Maaf untuk segala typonya. Tenang ini bukan GS kok jadi nggak mungkin ada kesalahan manggil 'hyung' lagi kan? tapi maaf kalo ada kesalahan penulisan yang lainnya hehe :')

Review juseyoooo~


End file.
